The Awakening
by Selena Style
Summary: Taichi has never felt more emotionally on edge. First Yamato takes off for France with Takeru with out even a reason why, Hikari is dating Daisuke, and what is up with Sora? His own feelings will awaken the other Chosen to experience their own. (Taito)


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other characters except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . Well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto. 

****

Author's Note: This is my first yaoi fic. I mean, my first official one. I wanted to write the classic couple - Taito/Yamaichi. So, this is my version that goes with the theory of how people actually fall in love or realizes their gay. I don't believe the sugary sweet notion of "I'm gay, I love you, lets screw!" Besides, I wanted to try my writers approach at a "serious" piece (don't worry, its not THAT serious, there is humor). This is kind of long since I really want to set up all the emotions that everyone, especially Taichi, are going to be dealing with (a lot of emotional recap will take place in first person segments). 

Also the main part of the story does take place over a course of 4-5 weeks, which will lead to the aftermath of emotions. Everyone and I mean everyone is going to be affected - thus the title "Awakening" - by Yamato and Takeru's leave of absence. Yaoi and possible future yuri warning, but there's straight pairings too. I didn't intend for this to be so long, it's just there is a lot to deal with for the set up. 

The title is taken from the American piece of literature titled "The Awakening". It deals with a woman awakening to her emotions and being free from her husband. I found it very fitting to use. 

Thanks and please review!

****

*****

This was certainly a year of changes. And who ever said that change was a good thing . . .

This glass is half empty, pal. 

It was amazing. One minute I'm in class and the next - BAM! - the digital gate opens again. Sure, there's this guy running around in spandex brandishing a whip, but hey - there are two worlds to save - no time for the kinky. 

But everything _was_ changing. 

We weren't the ones returning - three new Chosen instead stepped up with a whole new way of digivolving. Even my sister and Takeru returned, but not us. 

I guess that should have been the signed that my world was going to turn upside down . . . besides what happened at summer camp when I was eleven . . . that my life was always going to change and give me hell. 

But you get used to it.

Then out of the blue - our vilest enemy returns! In Mega form too! I mean we killed the bastard twice, how does he do it? Is he a cat or something with nine lives? Supposedly he's dead and gone . . . but there's that if . . . 

I hate ifs. 

So, in this continuation of change - a few good things have turned up to. Our parents know about the permanent existence of the Digital World and our digimon, so hiding and sneaking off isn't so much of a problem any more. 

The coolest part is mom's starting to think I'm really responsible, so those car hints might work out after all . . . 

With us being recognized heroically by our parents, we've been able to try and carry on normal lives again. 

****

*****

Taichi lay on his bed on top of his stomach. His foot tapped against the bedpost in beat to the music playing in his ears. His head rested on the pillow in a comfortable position. It was difficult to tell though whether the teenager was breathing as his huge mop of chocolate colored hair blocked the view of the observer. 

He was content with his music. It was the beginning of summer - no school, and the soccer league wasn't starting for a week or so. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, no evil to slay. 

Bliss. 

Then in a swift motion, Taichi was flung from his bed and onto the floor. His head jerked into the direction of the oppressor. 

His sister. 

"Hey!"

Hikari had planned on just politely rousing her brother from his stupor, but apparently it wasn't an option as he managed to ignore her first five polite taps.

"Hey yourself," she smirked. "Focus much? It took a heck of lot of will power not to sic Tailmon on you just for your attention."

"Sic me?" mocked Tailmon from above. She was curled peaceful on Hikari's bunk. Hikari sighed.

"You know what I mean." Tai stood up rubbing his side in pain. 

"Wasn't there a more gentler way of getting my attention?" Hikari shrugged. "What do you want anyway? I was -"

"Busy absorbed in the prism of your own needs," she finished. "I do believe you have time for a visitor." 

"Who?" blurted out Taichi.

"Yamato." That was all Tai needed to here. His mood picked up considerably. After all, it was his best friend. He meant to call the former Bearer of Friendship, but with the blonde's band practices as well as the gift called procrastination, it slipped his mind. 

Taichi made his way to the front door eagerly to greet his friend. He was moderately surprised to find the other young man casually relaxing on Yagami's couch. 

"Hey," greeted Yamato coolly. His position was, by definition, cool. It seemed as though his body could hold no tension. 

"Hey yourself!" warmly called out Taichi. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you call that a greeting?" Tai backed down, but his excitement was still at a high level. 

"Yeah so . . . I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Practice." The blonde pushed back a stray hair. His eyes remained focused intently on Taichi. Never moving, nor wavering. Intense blue fixture - like ice. 

"Well we need to do something! I'm going stir crazy!" 

"Hikari says you were quite content being dormant." 

Taichi looked down sheepishly. "Eh well . . . I can be flexible." A low rare chuckle escaped from Yamato, but quickly died. Taichi looked towards his friend with a hopeful glance. 

"So . . eh - do you want to do something?" At this moment the usual relaxed face of Yamato hardened ever so slightly. Yet it was noticeable. It were reactions like these that someone could get to know Yamato. Never one to directly admit his feelings, it was the pure basic reactions that could show the depth of the blonde. Incredibly well hidden and cool. Always cool. 

"That's why I'm here," he began. A sigh quickly followed. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." 

"What?! Leaving!?" Quick brash questions, true in the Taichi style. His fists balled up, a natural reaction left from the Digital Wars.

"I'm coming back," quickly soothed Yamato raising a hand towards Taichi. The later relaxed only slightly, but his eyes were lit like fire. "I'm going to France."

"The country?" 

"Yes the country," sighed Yamato. "With TK - remember our grandfather?" 

"Oh!" Pause. "Him, yeah well he's hard not to forget . . . " The sentence trailed as Taichi found the elder gentleman a bit . . . odd. His behavior was vastly different from his grandparents by the fact he was so "friendly" towards Catherine, the French Chosen. 

Now, came the next question. The most important one.

"Why?" Yamato sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

"I need to get out of Odiaba - away from everything. This was an interesting year, to put it mildly."

"Tell me about it." 

"I need to breathe." 

"You are."

"Shut up." Taichi blinked. The blonde's voice had risen. The inclination was they were stepping onto a touchy subject. 

"Its best if I have time to be a way from everyone." Another question was pressed into Taichi's mind. He wanted to speak, yet it was lodged in his throat. In a week gasp he managed.

"Even me?" A flash of pain crossed Yamato's eyes, only it died before the brunette could notice.

"Yes." Silence. "I'm sorry." Taichi could only glumly nod. His eyes were cast down to the floor. The silence from Taichi was unnerving and unnatural to Yamato. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go into deeper reasons. The conversation was dead now, so Yamato turned towards the door. "I'll be back in a month, we still have time." 

"Yeah . . ." Taichi trailed. He noted the blonde's movements and quickly found the voice he thought had died. "With Takeru gone I guess I have to entertain Hikari." Yamato seemed to smile. 

"If you must." Silence. "I broke up with Sora." That certainly got Taichi's attention.

"What?!" He peered over at Yamato suspiciously. "Why?"

"We're friends, nothing more. She knew that too. It ended on a handshake." Yamato chuckled a bit. "You should be happy." Taichi pinkened slightly.

"Hey! I -"

"Don't worry. You weren't that much more annoying than usual." Taichi pouted, but mustered up a smile. Yamato turned towards the door to leave.

"Wait!" The blonde turned around towards the voice. Taichi sheepishly smiled.

"Need help packing?" 

****

***** 

Yamato's visit certainly brought up a lot of questions. Unfortunately, he kept brushing them away - too easily in my opinion. Like he rehearsed how to avoid them or something. 

Or something is right. Why is he going? What has been bothering him? Why didn't I notice? I'm not getting anything solved. Hikari seemed to understand what was going on in that complex and a bit freakishly accurate way that she does. Its like she can see past the front that everyone else puts up, but it's hard to penetrate hers. 

Headache - argh! I hate being shut out! Yamato has that damn tendency to do so, but the one piece of valuable information is that something has indeed changed.

Screw change! 

It was nice to be with Yamato while he was packing, an argument I can't deny. Just simple contact with basic motions. Friendship can be simple like that, but at the same time its complex. Like Yamato. 

Damn it! He won't leave my mind, but he's leaving me tomorrow. I don't understand why it bothers me so much! Koushirou says its because we've never been separated for very long and that I, in the end, come looking for him. 

But I can't this time. 

I should get over this. It's summer. There are plenty of other people to hang out with and the Digital World to cruise around in! There - a positive - much better. 

I can hang with Sora, a plus. She seems to be herself again, well to me that is. Without Yamato that is. The one pro about his "vacation". I'm not going to lie and say I was happy for them 'cause now that they're not together - yay! It bothered me so much, it was just - argh! 

Words don't roll with me these days. 

With summer rolling along as well, I guess I'll have to go with it or be caught in the undertow. 

But its still troubling that one of my best friends is gone and I don't know why.

****

*****

The soccer ball flew through the air propelled by a powerful kick towards the goal. The sun beamed down upon the field of sweaty teenagers caked in dirt and grass stains. Yet, they smiled because it was soccer - the best damn game in the world, according to these players' modest opinion.

The final goal was scored and the teams collapsed on the benches off to the side. The head adult coaches looked towards the teens with satisfied smiles. With a few encouraging words, they gave the group an afternoon break.

"Hello H2O!" cried Daisuke with glee squeezing the life out of his water bottle. He gulped down every drop and ended the ritual with an elated belch. 

"Oh, that was attractive," mused Taichi rolling his eyes. The younger boy simply shrugged.

"Hey guys!" The pair turned towards a red-head approaching them.

"Sora?" gasped Taichi. The girl he had always known was looking just like that. She was dressed in soccer gear, a look he hadn't seen on her in over a year. Daisuke beat Taichi to the punch.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you." She tugged at her shorts, possibly from embarrassment to her appearance. Yet, from the boys gawking behind her - she still managed to pull off the jock look. Especially with her long, shaped legs from tennis. 

"I thought you quit soccer," said Taichi. Sora sighed - hoping to avoid this question or statement rather.

"I never quit soccer," she replied slowly. "It was what my mother wanted for me. I agreed because I thought I wanted it too. Part of me still does. Yet, right now . . . I've found I made too many decisions that I didn't really want." Her eyes focused on Taichi. "Now its time to go back to the right desires." She cut off the gaze with a turn towards the field. 

With a smile she spoke. "I've missed this." 

"You're not rusty?" quipped Taichi. Sora sat down next to him. 

"If you can still score goals, then I can do so with ease." She poked him. 

"I'm glad you're back," beamed Taichi.

"So am I." Their relaxed silence was cut by Daisuke. 

"Oh I forgot . . . Takeru called." 

"He what!" Taichi whirled around and faced the other boy. "What did he say?" Daisuke held up his hand defensively.

"Nothing much, just that he and Yamato are alive and well . . . Catherine looks good . . . " He blushed. "And . . . Yamato's quiet."

"Anything else?" pressed Taichi. Daisuke pressed two fingers together.

"Well . . . nothing I care to discuss . . . " He seemed to be hiding something, but not doing it well enough as Yamato. 

"Spill." Daisuke muttered something in audible. "What?"

"He said I can date Hikari!" Taichi sat back wide eyed at the out burst. The darker toned boy sheepishly laughed, but it came out more as a choke.

"Yeah . . I've been hanging with Hikari a lot and with Takeru in France he said he felt that we should . . ."

"Is Hikari ok with this?" said Taichi slowly. Sora put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure she is as she's coming up as we speak." Sure enough, the Bearer of Light was walking steadily with a bag. She was wearing a denim skirt with a pink top. Taichi eyed the outfit his sister was wearing.

"Wait . . are you two going out _now_?" Daisuke gave that chuckle-gasp again. His blush increased as finally Hikari arrived. She sat next to Daisuke and leaned against his arm comfortably. 

"Hikari," beamed Daisuke smiling down at her. She smiled back. 

"Hi Dais," she returned. Without even waiting for her brother's response she said in a calm tone, "Don't kill him Taichi, he's probably told you by now." Taichi sighed as he saw his sister's eyes.

"I won't - he's on my team anyway." 

"Thank you." Daisuke seemed to be at ease now as his body relaxed at Hikari's touch. The Bearer of Courage and Friendship was feeling elated as can be. The girl of his dreams was - for now - technically his. 

Sora smiled at the pair with her one of her more motherly faces. "I'm glad this worked so easily for you two. Although . . . " She put a finger to her lips. "Mimi and Miyako will probably flip." 

"They'll find out anyway in about a week, at Mimi's self-thrown welcome party," returned Hikari. Taichi nodded, but didn't say anything. 

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

Sora noticed. "Something wrong?" 

"No," Taichi quickly replied. "I-thinking."

"About . . ." gently pressed the former Bearer of Love. Taichi idly pulled up grass and rolled it between his fingers.

"Stuff in general . . ," he paused. "This was a hell of a year." Daisuke closed his eyes briefly.

"I know," his voice was soft. Hikari gently brushed her hand affectionately against his arm. A year ago Daisuke had been a normal boy. Playing soccer and complaining about school. Now he had been caught up in battles fought in another world. He was bound and had become one of the more powerful of the Chosen. 

"Miyako, Iori, and Ken would agree with you," said Sora. "It'll be ok. I know you're used to it by now, but being able to evolve over time does make us who we are." Daisuke straightened up with one of his bright smiles. He turned his gaze to Hikari lovingly. 

"Yeah, there are those benefits." Hikari blushed and Taichi groaned. 

"Oh please, just what my sister needs is some insanely powerful love-sick hormonal teenager as her boyfriend!" 

"Hey!"

"He's been persistent ever since he met her, well, since he's always been hormonal, Taichi," reminded Sora.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Hikari giggled. She looked down at her watch and tugged slightly on Daisuke's shirt.

"We should go Dai if we're going to catch that movie." The maroon hair boy nodded and stood up.

"Wait - we have practice!" shouted Taichi glaring at Daisuke. Another gasp-choke laugh came out as well as the return of the deep blush. 

"I - er have a dentist appointment?" He nervously put his hand behind his head. Hikari sighed.

"We'll be fine Taichi - bye Sora." Sora waved at the departing pre-teens. She smiled as Hikari permitted Daisuke to put an arm around her waist. However, she wasn't so sure about Taichi as the chocolate colored hair teen was glaring harshly at the exit of his sister and her "date". 

"Taichi,' she warned.

"He better not even think about giving her any 'oral exams'!"

"Taichi!" She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hikari is growing up. Let her try and find some romance, maybe some happiness. Don't you want that for her?" Taichi sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, but I wasn't ready for her to date so soon. I mean, I would think she would at least ask me for my permission!" 

"Or your refusal? Taichi, you still would have put your two cents in. She won't do anything like what you're thinking."

"But he will!" insisted Taichi. He folded his arms angrily. 

"Daisuke," Sora said slowly. "Is like you in the sense that he is very strong willed, but he cares for Hikari and won't hurt her." She smiled. "Besides he knows the _consequences_ . . . " Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she poked Taichi in the arm again. Sora's face turned serious for a second.

"Would you rather Hikari be dating Takeru?" 

"Actually I rather have Hikari date Jyou." Sora fell over, but then saw Taichi cracking up. "The - the l-look on y-y-your f-face . . " Sora fumed. 

"Yagami . . ." she warned. 

"You're so gullible!"

"Yagami . . . " The threat still wavered.

"Oh my god Sora, I think I could die just knowing how easily I could beat you with out even lifting a finger!" His laughter grew louder.

Sora's eyes narrowed. It was at this moment Taichi realized why some of the evil digimon they had faced had feared her. His death sentence had just been pronounced. 

"Field. Now. First one to ten. Winner takes all." The sentence came out low, but everyone in the radius of the field heard it. Whispers immediately picked up between players. 

A teenager with jet black hair patted Taichi on the shoulder. "You have my condolences." 

"Cram it Jay," retorted the tan skinned teen. Jay backed off with his hands held up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just stating to the obvious." A blonde girl with pig tails bounced up next to Jay.

She giggled. "Sora is _so_ going to kick your ass." Jay nodded.

"I can't wait to see her tear up the field - its been a year, but she'll run circles around you." He paused. "Besides she's looking _fine_." The blonde elbowed him in the ribs.

"Knock it off you horn dog. Sora's out of you're league, but . . ." her glance drifted towards Taichi and she giggled again. Jay rolled his eyes. 

"Please Nancy, I think we all know Sora likes her men - "

"Black and blue?" 

"_Strong!_" 

Taichi's attention was fixed on the field. He watched as the girl he had always known take a running kick and slam the soccer ball into the net. The power was incredible. While all the Chosen received a physical and mental boost from the Digital Wars, Sora seemed to have something extra.

Pure want of total Taichi wipe out. 

The chocolate haired boy shuddered. But was compelled to venture on to the field. That or face Sora's wrath if he turned chicken. 

Catch 22 

Damned if he does or damned if he doesn't. 

And Sora smiled knowingly. 

The soccer ball glistened menacingly underneath Sora's foot. Tai really had a good look at Sora's shaped legs now. The view wasn't half bad. 

Yet, Taichi smiled because while he thought his life was changing along with his friends it looked like Sora was back to her wild tom-boy self. She was starting fights with him again and playing soccer. What more could he ask for. 

"Ready?" she smirked rolling the ball forward slightly. 

"Bring it on." 

In a swift motion the ball was shot forward around the tan skinned teen. The skill that Sora possessed was still very high. It seemed as though she had never left the sport. However, time did pass as with maturation of the male body, they do get more speed and strength from their late puberty. So Taichi found it in him to sprint and stop the ball. He rolled it to the side and struck a mocking pose before circling Sora towards the opposite goal. That occurred until she almost instantly stole the ball back. 

And that was how the game progressed. Points were scored and the crowd went wild. The two champs of soccer were facing off. Stinky, sweaty, and smiling all the way. The score was eventually down to nine all. Loser faced humiliation and a well executed victory dance - not an option for either player. 

Taichi had the ball this time. He heart beat with excitement. This was the way life was meant to be. For the time being, his mind wasn't focused on the pain of Yamato's "vacation" or the fact that his little sister was growing up. Or from any of those questioned that concerned the fate of two worlds. Right now soccer was on the brain.

He dribbled the ball at a blazing pace towards the goal. Sora stayed right on top of him. He realized he could make the goal if he pushed his speed as well as out maneuvered Sora. The plan almost worked, but as Taichi turned to swing his leg, Sora took a tackle and both teens fell to the ground. The soccer ball rolled off the field. 

Sora lay on top of Taichi. She raised her head and smiled with a light blush down on Taichi. 

"Say uncle . . ." she whispered. She bent down and kissed the top of Taichi's forehead. Taichi blinked in surprise.

Things certainly had changed. 

****

*****

The first week of soccer went by in a blur. I mean, it was there and then gone and then . . . 

God. She kissed me. Forehead. Kiss. 

I don't what to think. I can't think. One moment we're playing and the next she's doing something that I never expected. 

Sora's different and then the same. She acted like she never kissed me though, but something's a bit something else now. I mean I've always felt a connection to Sora - a level no one else was on with us. That's part of the reason it burned me that she dated Yamato. It was like she forgot that we ever had a bond. The other reason is something I haven't come to terms yet. 

Besides Sora, this whole Daisuke and Hikari thing is also getting, oh to quote Mimi, my knickers in a twist. _My_ little sister is _dating_. I honestly didn't expect her to commit to a relationship for another two or three years, high school age. I felt Hikari would put it off in fear of hurting Daisuke or Takeru. She's like that - others before herself. 

Though it is nice that she is finally indulging in herself. And Daisuke has been acting calmer lately. Hikari has that effect on people. Also Hikari has made few deals with me to insure Daisuke's "survival". I don't kill him and she comes home promptly at curfew. I don't scar him and she cleans my side of our room. 

You get the idea. 

To be official, its been one week since Yamato left. And the bastard still hasn't called or wrote or emailed or anything! Guess he really did want to drop of the face of the Earth. He'll always be like that. Slightly spontaneous and slightly something else. Slightly Yamato. He'll listen to you bitch and then tell you discretely _you've_ been the ass. He'll protect you and guide you as well as be sarcastically clever. 

I can't believe how I ignored him when he was here. I am an official idiot. Who can I talk to about Sora's kiss? Who can I rant to about Hikari dating? Who is going to tell me that I can't leap into the Digital World and get us all killed? 

Yamato - that's who. 

Maybe I should think about something else. The damn boy has been on my mind for too long now. 

And I'm probably the last on his.

****

*****

Amazingly despite the large amount of evidence from ages past, Sora managed to bring Taichi along shopping. It was the demonized as well as glorified XY chromosome at work. The mere mention of the word "shopping" sent jitters to males - it wasn't their fault, but genetics. 

The reason for this "heinous" trip to the mall was that Sora wanted to buy Mimi a welcoming gift. Well, the Former of Bearer of Sincerity dropped the hint that gifts were accepted upon her return.

And by dropping - dropping like a bomb that is. 

So it was off to the mall for the pair. Taichi didn't know what hit him. It was either the fact that he had gone to a million different stores in one outing or the fact that it was Sora dragging him along. _Sora_ who just took a face full of dirt at practice that morning was now ogling a new angora sweater.

Taichi shook his head. _Girls, _he thought skeptically.

"Awesome!" cheered Sora. "A new sports store opened up!" She ran in as Taichi blinked from the instant personality change. _Then again . . . _He followed suit.

Inside the store was actually more of a co-ed trendy clothes and equipment shop. One of those new-fangled mall trends of combining merchandise for a wider customer appeal. Marketing, go figure. Sora was torn between looking at cute red blouse and a pair of running shoes. 

"Schitzo . . " said Taichi in a sing-song voice coming up behind the red head. Sora only glared slightly before turning back around.

"Just because I like a wide variety of things, it doesn't mean I'm a so-called 'schitzo' Taichi." The teen chuckled at her. "Don't you listen to the _voices_ in your head?" She raised an eye-brow and created what could be deemed as a psychotic look on her face. Taichi stepped back as Sora broke out laughing. 

"Sorry," she giggled as the laughter died. "I couldn't resist." 

"I know." Taichi smiled and poked her lightly in the stomach. His hand lingered their briefly causing Sora to blush. She turned back to shopping in effort to hide her pink cheeks. 

"What are you looking for Mimi?" asked Taichi observing Sora digging through the racks. "Anything pink?"

"I suppose, but I was trying to be more imaginative." She huffed. "Something that Mimi wouldn't return." 

"What do you mean?" Taichi frowned. 

"She returns almost anything anybody buys for her." 

"She liked that stuffed bear I got for her." 

"Well, it's a cat now." Sora groaned again. "I should just hand her a check and be done with it!" She turned back towards Taichi. "What would you buy for Yamato?" Taichi froze. 

"What does this have anything to do with him?" he asked quickly. Sora shrugged.

"Well, he's your best friend and Mimi is mine, so I thought you would have tips on what to buy for a best friend." Taichi felt his insides turn. 

"I-I'm not sure . . . what did you get him when you guys -" 

"Dated?" snorted Sora. "Anything black or that had a wolf on it."

"Really? I didn't know he -" She cut him off again.

"I guess it's a fetish for him, like the name Teenage Wolves. All because of Gabumon. I wish I could say that about Piyomon, but I just like flying, that's all. God, why does he have to be like a wolf? The whole alone thing. Would it be so wrong to open up, tell his feelings. Be together and share things. I just want him to be happy, give a little and get closer, but how can I make him happy when he won't let me in!" Sora's voice had risen through her little speech. Her eyes were intent and seemed to be shaking a bit. Taichi took a step back. He seemed to have stumbled upon a reason for Yamato and Sora's break up.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "S-sorry I just -" Taichi pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder in effort to calm the girl down. 

"Shh, it's ok." Sora smiled up at him. Taichi was loud, goofy, head-strong, and so incredibly sweet. They broke the hug after a minute. 

"Oh thank god!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. "I see something pink! Maybe we can finally leave this place!" She dashed off. Taichi smiled as he headed off to another sector as well. His thoughts drifted to what Sora had said earlier.

What would he buy for Yamato? Taichi honestly hadn't known about the Former Bearer of Friendship's so-called "wolf fetish", and frankly, he was disappointed in himself for not picking that up. Sora knew and she had just ranted about not being closer to Yamato. Maybe he and the blonde weren't as close as he thought . . . but then _who_ did know Yamato? 

__

I know his smile, I know his music, I know his eyes. Yet I don't know why he left. How can you know someone so well and then not know them at all? I call him my best friend, I look to him as a second in command. If he's all these things to me, what can I possibly mean to him? 

Taichi walked to a counter selling colon. He smiled as he recognized the label as the brand Yamato uses. The chocolate haired teen brought the bottle to his nose and smelt it deeply. The smell reminded him strongly of the blonde. It was deep scent that tickled the senses. Strangely, Taichi was comforted by the smell - filling the void of his best friend's absence. He recalled the day Yamato left . . .

**__**

*****

"I think you over did it on your packing," said Taichi sarcastically gesturing to the small duffle bag and matching suitcase that he had packed with Yamato yesterday afternoon. Both items were black, of course. 

"I don't need much," responded Yamato. He smirked. "Maybe I plan to buy a lot in France." Taichi perked.

"Something for - oh I don't know - me?" 

"Only if you're good. I'll have Hikari spy for me." He paused. "Where is she and TK anyway?" Taichi shrugged.

"You know they probably got lost, after all, the airport is huge!" Yamato groaned in annoyance. 

"We're going to miss our plane if they're not careful." Taichi looked down.

"Would that be so wrong?" he muttered softly. Yamato's glare softened, but he didn't say anything. 

"Hey, I want to check out one of the souvenir stores." Taichi looked up again raising an eyebrow. 

"Why? You live here." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"They have magazines and food, which if you recall, the flight to Paris is pretty damn long. I need entertainment." 

"You have your guitar," replied Taichi smirking gesturing to the guitar in a black case (of course again) strapped to Yamato's back. Taichi clasped his hands together and got mock-starry eyed, "Couldn't you imagine the flight attendants now: 'Yama-sama on our flight! How lucky are we!"

"Taichi keep it down," hissed Yamato looking around for any sudden ravenous fan activity. 

"Oh I'm in bunches now! Yama-sama, O where art thou Yama-sama!" Yamato reached forward and grabbed Taichi by the scruff of the collar with a look with the promise of death.

"Shut . . up . . ." Taichi flashed Yamato a bright smile. The blonde twitched as he released the brunette. "You're going to give me an ulcer." 

"Start a trend then. Shouldn't you have one anyway from being a supremo singer?"

"Not if I want to live to age thirty." 

"Point." The two teenagers made their way to an airport store filled with t-shirts, books, and other assorted items. Yamato grabbed a few magazines, gum, and a chocolate bar for Taichi thanks to the teen's begging. He made his way to the front until he spied the bath and body section of the store. The blonde grabbed a bottle of colon he recognized.

"Damn, I'm all out of this too," he muttered. Taichi peered over.

"What is it?" Yamato smiled a little.

"My signature colon." 

"Is that how the girls find you then? Because you reek? Maybe you try some personal hygiene next time." Taichi looked at the price and whistled. "Wow, no wonder you like it so much. It costs enough." 

Yamato nodded and sadly put it down. "Hey, why don't you buy it?"

"I can't if I don't want to dig out my credit card. I need to save what yen I have and then use my traveler's checks and stuff." Taichi chewed his lip as he looked at Yamato. A little item like colon was depressing Yamato, it was funny and sad. The Former Bearer of Friendship did always appreciate the little things life had to offer.

"I'll buy it for you," stated Taichi slowly. 

Yamato's eyes widened. "What?" Taichi bowed his head in sudden embarrassment.

"I mean, I wish I could . . I really don't have that kind of money, but I - " Yamato held a hand up to stop him. Taichi was acting incredibly sincere and it touched him. 

"That's a great gesture Taichi. I appreciate the thought." Taichi smiled at Yamato. 

"Maybe you can buy me a bottle next time then?" asked Taichi with a smirk lowering Yamato's raised hand with his own. 

"Maybe," replied Yamato softly looking at their hands intertwined. "Maybe." 

**__**

*****

Taichi gently turned the bottle of colon in his hand. He meant what he said - he would've bought the bottle for Yamato in a heart-beat. To make the blonde happy. Taichi breathed the scent again letting it enrich his body. The scent was heavenly. One designed specifically to intoxicate an individual . . sexually. One whiff and it tingled in a way that you just wanted to go up to the person wearing the scent, grab him by the shoulders, and . . . 

He snapped out of his thoughts feeling taken back at the perverted direction that they were going. Taichi instantly put the bottle of colon back on the counter. Then, turned away to find Sora. By the looks of her waving at him, it appeared that she made a decision on what to buy for Mimi. 

Taichi shook his head to clear his mind. He definitely had been hanging out at the mall for far too long. 

****

*****

The lights in the town house were bright and cheerful with music lulling in the casual observer. Mimi's parents, being the well-off folks that they were, had rented a very comfortable summer home for Mimi's return to Japan. She was their only child after all and their "princess". But the currently pink-haired teenager was still as sincere as ever and not too concerned with the lavish conditions she had been provided with. Mimi just wanted to be with the people she had shared the most life altering moments of her life. 

That meant it was time to party!

"Oh Mimi!" squealed Miyako practically throwing herself on the girl. "I've missed you so much!" She grabbed Mimi's hands enthusiastically. "We so need to gossip more often!" Mimi giggled and returned the friendly squeeze. 

"Well that's the beauty of summer," she said simply. Her bright eyes looked around the living room at all of her Chosen friends. "You're all going to be sick of me by the end of break and you're going to like it!" 

"da Bingo!" 

"Can you spare Mimi for a minute Miyako?" came a low, steady voice from behind the pair. 

"Jyou," beamed Mimi turning a smile in the Former Bearer of Reliability's direction. Jyou's deep eyes sparkled slightly behind his glasses. Miyako giggled before walking off towards Ken and Koushirou's direction.

"It's nice to see you Jyou," began Mimi. Jyou placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She took it and squeezed it affectionately. 

"Same here," he replied. He cleared his throat as his face turned serious. "Mimi, I -" 

"Oh my god!" Miyako suddenly shrieked. "No way!" Ken and Koushirou winced at the frequency of the girl's voice. 

"The two of you!" To what, or to whom rather, Miyako was referring was that of Daisuke and Hikari. They arrived with the boy gingerly holding the girl by the waste with their hands linked. The couple had agreed to formally announce their pairing at Mimi's party. Just to make it over and done with. 

Especially the gossip part of it. 

Miyako sighed in a romantic way. "Well this is something else." She glanced over Daisuke as if scrutinizing every detail of him. "Especially with Mr. Hormonal over here." 

"Hey!" defended Daisuke. "Again with the hormones? For that last time, the raging hormones are under control!"

"Raging?" questioned Ken, savoring the word in an . . interesting manner. Daisuke blushed scarlet. 

Miyako put her hands on her hips, ignoring the outburst. "Yagami Hikari, why didn't you tell me?" The Bearer of Light shifted under the glare the Bearer of Love and Sincerity put her under.

"It's not that big of a deal . . " She never got to finish. 

"Hikari!" Mimi chirped. "You and Dais?" She clasped her hands together and melodramatically wiped a tear away. "Oh, she's growing up - our little girl!" Hikari blushed and Daisuke tried not to laugh . . too loudly that is . . 

"Mimi," pleaded Jyou trying to spare Hikari some embarrassment. She was saved, however, by Sora and Taichi's entrance.

"Sora!"

"Mimi!" 

The rest of the Chosen cringed from their rendezvous shrieking. By the end of the night, they knew their ear drums would definitely be throbbing. 

****

*****

As cliché as it sounds, the punch bowl (or table with 2 liter bottles of soda on it) made a convenient conversation spot. Also it was an area that was sure to be safe from the embarrassment of dancing. 

Koushirou had been officially duped into dancing with Miyako. The Former Bearer of Knowledge was having a hard time keeping his composure. But he actually didn't seem to mind too badly as the lavender hair girl lay her head against his shoulder in a peaceful manner. His cheeks were turning almost the same shade as his hair. 

With Koushirou "distracting" Miyako and Hikari politely conversing with Iori (a guarantee of the youngest Chosen leaving the party unscathed), Ken was free to privately talk to Daisuke. 

"Hey Daisuke," Ken greeted in his usual soft voice. His indigo hair framed his ivory face delicately. 

"Ken!" enthusiastically greeted the maroon-haired boy. "Want to go play soccer tomorrow?" A small smile appeared on the other boy's face.

"Always soccer on the brain, Dais?" Daisuke pouted slightly. "Of course I will."

Daisuke smiled at this. "Cool." His eyes then sparkled with intense delight. "So what do you think?"

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Of you and Hikari?" Daisuke rolled his eyes as if the idea was obvious enough.

"Yeah," his voice turned soft. "I mean, you've known how I've felt about Hikari better than anyone." A flash of pain crossed Ken's features before the shorter boy could notice. 

"I'm glad you're happy," he began slowly and intently. "I mean it." 

"Thanks Ken, it means a lot to me to hear it from you." Violet eyes met dark ones, but the former broke the gaze after seeing overbearing happiness in the latter.

A question pressed in Daisuke's mind. "You're not mad at me are you?" This caught Ken's attention.

"M-mad? Me?" Daisuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I know you used to like her . . " Ken stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"That was an infatuation, nothing more. I'm just glad you got the chance to prove your affection to her, with Takeru's vacation and all." Daisuke suddenly snickered.

"It's weird to think he was the one who suggested it in the first place." Ken felt his stomach twist, but tried to maintain his cool composure.

"W-what?" Daisuke nodded. 

"Yeah, go figure." Ken clenched his teeth. He bitterly thought that it was possibly due to the Bearer of Hope's own infatuation with that of the French Chosen girl. But he quickly pushed the darker thought aside to appear happy for Daisuke. That was what currently mattered most of all. 

At another location of the party, Hikari and Iori were conversing as well. But Iori was proving to Bearer of Light that just because he was the youngest, it didn't necessarily meant he was innocent or naïve. 

Hikari blinked repeatedly in surprise. "Um . . could you say that again for me?" Iori's green eyes stared directly at light brown haired girl.

"Why Daisuke?" The question was simple enough, but for Hikari she had hoped to avoid this question at all costs. Everyone else had ignored (or maybe they were going to gossip about it later) the idea of asking it, but Iori was proving to be an inquisitive child. 

"I-It's a bit hard to say . ." admitted Hikari. She gripped tightly the drink she held in her hand. "He's a great friend and I enjoy being with him a lot." Iori never broke his gaze, she sighed. "I guess it's because I get to see him in a different light with Takeru gone. Daisuke is more warmer, patient, and very sweet. I'm having a wonderful time with him." 

Iori nodded, then pulled out his ace. "What about when Takeru returns?" Hikari's eyes widened slightly. She suddenly realized why Iori was pressing her.

"You're worried about Takeru, aren't you?" she asked gently. Iori's head bowed a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's just he's my Jogress partner and I've witnessed all of you caught up with each other romantically for a year now. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Hikari nodded with soft eyes. 

"So do I." 

"I just want to avoid all of this when I'm older." He shifted. "I've seen enough heart break." He sighed. "I'm sorry for being blunt like that."

"You needed to understand," surmised Hikari. "If you really want to know something . . I'm not entirely sure what will happen with Takeru when he returns."

"But do you care for him?" Hikari closed her eyes and then looked towards Daisuke talking cheerfully with Ken. She smiled lightly.

"I care for Daisuke right now." 

Still on the dance floor was Koushirou and Miyako. It didn't look like either one was going to let go for quite a while.

"That's a surprise," observed Sora of the pair. She walked over to Mimi now in a calmer mood. 

"I know, but she's fickle." Sora nodded and then casually looked towards Taichi sitting on the couch with Jyou. Mimi noticed the type of look it was. "Oh Sora . . " The red head whipped her head back.

"What?" 

"Someone's got a crush," Mimi said in a sing-song voice. Sora looked down slightly, but not before Mimi got a good look into her eyes. The pink hair girl's own eyes widened. "Or maybe more than that."

"I think so," Sora responded quietly. "This is nothing like my old crush on him. I- I feel more like me again."

"You've both grown up and now you've seen how each one of you has turned out." Sora smiled at Mimi.

"That was very nice of you to say, Mimi." Mimi giggled.

"I'm thinking of taking psychology next year!" Sora nearly choked on her soda.

"T-that's great Mimi . . " she replied uncertainly. She sighed looking at Taichi again. "I wouldn't mind asking him out, but I'm worried about his response." 

"Well," began Mimi. "You said you two have been hanging out a lot more due to your soccer practices. He has been joking around with you and . ." Her eyes sparkled. "There was that kiss." Sora bashfully blushed.

"He didn't object . . "

"See!" Mimi gasped at the prospect of an idea. "Ask him tonight!"

"What? No!" Sora fumbled. "I-I can't."

"It's the best time. Hikari has a boyfriend, look at Koushirou and Miyako . . romance is in the air." Sora tried changing topics.

"Well - uh, any romance for you?" That stopped Mimi. She looked down sadly.

"I haven't really . . " Sora regretted the change.

"I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"No, no." Mimi mustered up a smile. "We just haven't had time to talk yet." Her eyes got a glint back. "But you and Taichi can. Just go up to him and pull him on the dance floor. Make it private. He won't hurt you." 

Sora gazed longingly at the chocolate haired boy. He sat on the couch looking relaxed. She had seen him laugh and cry. He had opened up to her, Yamato didn't.

Sora sighed, but it was more of a made up mind one. "All right. Wish me luck." Mimi nodded with a bright smile. 

"You know I will." 

The red hair teen put her drink down before swiftly walking towards Taichi. She had to remain calm and cool, not be a spaz. Sora wanted him to say yes, but she didn't want to loose their friendship. 

Taichi's back was to her so she gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a smile.

"Hey Sora," he greeted.

"Hi Taichi," she responded warmly. She took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance?" Taichi blinked and then listened to the type of music that was playing. It was a gently tune. He looked back into her crimson eyes.

"Sure." 

The two made their way to the make shift dance floor. An oriental carpet was on the floor and against the wall stood the entertainment center. They adjusted their bodies away from Koushirou and Miyako, and began to dance.

Taichi had grown, as all boys due, and now stood a good couple of inches above Sora. Her head reached the top of his shoulder just barely. She felt his hand hold her waist gently. 

"This is nice," she ventured. 

"Yeah," he agreed. He couldn't say no. It did feel nice to have Sora against him. For a while, no one spoke. They all just watched the pair dancing to the soft music. 

"Taichi," started Sora. "I've really enjoyed hanging out with you this past week. Especially with soccer practice."

"So have I. I said it before Sora, I'm really glad you came back." The double meaning wasn't lost to the girl.

"Yes, and - well I've been feeling closer to you than ever before." The sentence lingered in the air. Taichi felt the atmosphere turn serious. "This closeness is - I think - a good reason, that maybe we should . . " She drifted hoping he'd catch on. 

He did.

"Date?" His voice was warm. Not surprised or appalled. Just warm.

"Yes," she said sweetly. "I'd really like that." Taichi didn't speak, he let the words sink in.

Date Sora? It seemed to be logical. Hadn't he felt better being with her this past week. She filled the void of friendship. Sora was one of his best friends. He couldn't bear to see her hurt. She was coming back to him, after he thought he had lost her to Yamato. 

__

Yamato. Does he play a role in everything I do these days? 

The thought lingered and Sora was waiting patiently for an answer.

__

No. He doesn't have to. 

Taichi looked back at Sora with determined features set upon his noble face. 

__

I don't want him to. 

"I'd love to date you Sora." A beautiful smile appeared on Sora's face. 

"That would make me very happy Taichi," she responded with a loving tone. 

They continued to dance as everyone else exchanged bet money. 

****

*****

The party drew to a close late in the evening. Everyone bid goodnight and gave their gifts (as well as receipts) to Mimi. It was a nice close to a pleasant evening. 

"Thanks Mimi," said Sora hugging her friend tightly. Another double-meaning not lost upon the listener.

"Don't worry, repay me with a trip to the mall," Mimi replied cheerfully. 

"To return your gifts?" asked Sora wryly. Mimi smiled sweetly.

"Not all of them . . ." Taichi groaned. 

"All that time at the mall, wasted!" 

"Try not think of it as 'wasted' Taichi," came the reasonable voice of Koushirou. "Think of it as selective storage of productivity." The others laughed, but they weren't too sure if they understood. 

Iori bowed to Mimi - respectful as always. "Thank you for inviting us Mimi." Mimi smiled gently at the younger boy. Hikari hugged Mimi as well.

"Glad you're back." Mimi waved a finger teasingly at the couple.

"Don't do anything you two." Ken rolled his eyes as Daisuke took his turn to groan.

"I can't!" he whined. "Taichi has made my death wish clear as a bell!" Taichi smiled a bit sadistically before Sora elbowed him. He was please to note it was a playful jab. 

The others turned towards the door leaving Jyou and Mimi behind. She turned to him with another lovely smile. 

"Now Jyou, you wanted to talk?" 

"Mimi I-" He stopped himself. There was no magic. No moment. Gone. He sighed despairingly. "Some other time, maybe."

Mimi's smile drooped, but she held in her disappointment as best she could. 

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "Maybe." 

****

*****

Taichi and Hikari reached their apartment tired, but happy. They retired to their room together as Taichi had slammed the front door close before Daisuke could do anything with Hikari.

"Was that really necessary Taichi?" asked Hikari folding her arms. Taichi shrugged.

"I accept that you two will become intimate, but I don't _ever_ want to see it." Hikari sighed in annoyance, but then brightened.

"Well I don't mind seeing you and Sora . . " she said simply pulling out her pajamas and heading into the bathroom to change. Taichi shook his head as he pulled on his sweat pants. 

"I bet you're pleased," he added. 

"Taichi," called Hikari softly emerging in pink cloud pajamas. She had her "wise beyond her years" eyes. "Anything that makes you happy I will support." Taichi smiled and hugged his younger sister. They relished in the joy and support of each other's company. 

Jokingly, Taichi picked up his sister and hoisted her onto her top bunk. Hikari looked down at him with a smile. She gave a surprised giggle while going up.

"What was that for? You haven't done that to me since I was little." Taichi smiled with brotherly love at his sister.

"I'm your brother, I have to keep you on your toes." With soft words, the brother and sister bade each other goodnight. 

But Taichi remained awake. As he lay down upon his bed, he pulled out his CD-player from behind his pillow. He closed his eyes as he listened to music and held the album up to his face. 

The Teenage Wolves. 

Taichi felt a lump in his chest, but he ignored it. He had Sora now, he had soccer, he had everything. 

But Yamato. 

The voice of his best friend soothed the Former Bearer of Courage's ears. The smell of colon from the day before lingered in his nose. He saw a picture of him before his eyes. But that wasn't enough to replace him. 

__

I hope wherever you are, Yamato, thought Taichi sympathetically. _ You're happy. _He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

__

I want you to be happy. 

****

*****

__

I'm not happy. 

The lights of Paris danced magically before the eyes of the blonde musician. It offered happiness and joy, but none was taken by the introverted young man. He sat on the balcony of his grandparents luscious home. His guitar lay in his lap with its strings being softly stroked by limber pale fingers. 

Yamato sighed. 

Why wasn't he happy? He couldn't understand his constant desire for being alone. Maybe he was like a wolf after all . . .

"Yamato?" A younger blonde emerged on to the balcony. He spotted his brother. "Aren't you freezing?"

"I don't mind it," Yamato replied simply. He continued to strum the guitar. 

"If you say so," replied the other wrapping his arms around himself in effort to keep warm. "Um, I need to tell you something." Yamato still didn't turn around. His azure eyes just kept intently staring out into the Paris lights. 

"Say whatever you want to, Takeru." TK bit his lip trying to figure out how to talk to his brother on the matter pressed into his mind. He took a deep breath.

"Daisuke called."

"Oh. How is everything?" The music kept playing. Takeru began to relax.

"Good. Mimi's back for the summer and she'll still be here when we come home."

"How's Hikari?" Yamato couldn't resist asking. It was his duty as an older brother for bringing up the uncomfortable subjects. Takeru frowned at his brother openly asking him such a question. 

"Fine," he replied curtly. "I _want _them to date Yamato." 

"Whatever." Takeru huffed.

"Ok and . . Sora and Taichi are going to start dating." 

The music stopped.

"O-oh." His voice was the same, but there was an edge of emotion to it. "I figured they would." 

"You're not upset?" pressed Takeru raising an eyebrow. "I mean you did date Sora after all and -"

"If Hikari can date Daisuke, then Sora can date Taichi." The firmness in Yamato's voice told Takeru the subject was closed. But the younger blonde persisted. 

"But what about -"

"Why don't you go back inside and check on Catherine?" Yamato's tone dropped to icy. Takeru glared and turned around to head back into the warmth of inside. 

"Fine. Good night." 

Yamato said nothing. He sighed in the darkness. He lied to Takeru about the temperature. Yamato was really cold and the night air bit at his skin. But he wanted to be alone. He could figure out things when he was alone. The solitude welcomed him.

"_I touch the flame and it freezes me . . ._" His voice was beautiful as he sang softly playing his guitar once again. "_I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peal . . ._" 

He took a deep breath staring deeply into the sky looking no where, but into the night. 

"_I want the fire back . . _" 

Yamato stopped singing to suppress his sadness. He had to stop thinking about Taichi. He didn't want to hurt him, but he had to find happiness on his own with out the boy. But he couldn't resist thinking about him. 

"Taichi, be happy." 

Yamato continued to play until the morning sun rose into the sky. 

****

*****

And that was just the first week.

****

***** 

Author's Note: I don't own "Walk through the Fire" - and if you're clever or Buffy fans, you know its from "Buffy the Musical". I couldn't resist using it because I thought it went so well with Yamato and it has metaphors in it that work well with the story. 

Don't worry about the Taiora, this is a Taito. It will be a Taito. Taiora is my favorite couple, but this is a story dealing with awakened feelings - Taiora wouldn't work with the direction of the fic. I just put it in for contrast and conflict. Hey, the story needs to be interesting. 

I'm sure all of you picked up on the assorted couple hints. There's some definite ones, but I'm not telling which. Nyah. One I will mention on is the Kouyako, since they're just for flavor and have no real purpose to the fic. I just went with it because Miyako had to be distracted for all the conversations during the party to occur. I'm not really into Kouyako personally, but I accept its potential. I prefer Junshirou, heh heh heh. 

SO to review on what's to come - there won't be a chapter for every week that Yamato and Takeru are gone. That'd be boring, so the next chapter will probably occur a week or two later. They might even return, who knows? 

Why Daikari? Takeru is gone and Taichi needs to be emotionally thrown about. Besides, it plays a huge part later on to deal with the return of Takeru and Yamato. 

The return will be a BIG deal and EVERYONE is going to be affected.

Thanks and please review!

****

It's All in the Cards and other Series (note): My brother deleted my files! AGAIN! Arg, and I really have been just devoted to "Awakening". I don't know when I'll have my life back or my muse back. He went to Bora-Bora. My apologies.

__


End file.
